fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Tamara Mason
Tamara Mason is a high school student and one of the 2 secondary antagonists of the 1989 slasher film Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan. She is the rival of Rennie Wickham and a victim of Jason Voorhees. Biography Tamara Mason attended Lakeview High School located near Camp Crystal Lake, She and her fellow graduating students boarded the S.S. Lazarus with her best friend Eva Watanabe. Mason was voted prom queen, a fact she frequently brings up to her peers. Unlike Eva, she was selfish, arrogant, and manipulative witch willing to do anything to get what she wanted from people, including blackmail and hurting innocent people. She first appeared in the roof of the boxing room watching Julius fighting another student. She convinced Eva that he would be the only senior she would do, before seeing another male student, who she promptly began flirting with. Some time later, Mason and Watanabe hid away below-decks, hoping to evade discovery while doing cocaine. When her friend presented her concerns that they might be caught and that she would lose her science-related scholarship as a result, Mason remained nonchalant until their principal, Charles McCulloch, stumbled upon them in the act. Scorning them, McCulloch informed Mason that he would be visiting her shortly so she could turn in her overdue final biology project, warning her that she would not be allowed to see New York or graduate if she did not. Mason, dismissive, blamed McCulloch's indignation on his niece, Rennie Wickham, and noted the latter's aquaphobia. In an act of pure cruelty, Mason succeeded in pushing Rennie overboard while she was speaking with teacher Colleen Van Deusen, leading to further hallucinations and panic from Wickham. As a result of this behavior, Watanabe abandoned her friend. After this incident, McCulloch arrived at Mason's room to see her project. Mason quickly changed the topic and began to seduce the principal, taking off her clothes and teasing him all the way until she laid atop him in black lace undergarments. It was at this moment that she revealed her trump card: film student Wayne Webber had been secretly filming the encounter, creating a tape that Mason threatened to use as blackmail material to get a good grade. Refusing to be intimidated, McCulloch stated that he would be following through with her punishments of not visiting New York and not graduating, also giving Webber the same punishment, and left the room. Webber then attempted to leverage his assistance in her failed extortion attempt to get a date with Mason, but she swiftly rejected him. Worried about her ruined plan, Tamara then returned to her room and took a shower to wash the paint off of her. After finishing, she looked out of her door and saw Jason approaching and she closed the door, only for Jason to break through. Jason angrily bashed the mirror with his fist, shattering it into shards. Bloody and disoriented, Tamara scampered into a corner, cowering in fear and covering herself with a towel. Jason then grabs shards of the mirror and stabs Tamara to death like a helpless little lamb. Later, Eva finds her corpse in the bathroom with several shards of glass embedded in her lifeless body. The bodies of her, Wayne Webber, a crew member Wayne Webber did not mean to kill, an unnamed boxer, Jim Carlson, Miles Wolfe, Admiral Robertson, Eva Watanabe, J.J. Jarrett, and the deck hand will be on the S.S. Lazarus at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean forever. She is the 73rd victim of Jason Voorhees. Gallery File:TAMARA!!!.jpg|Tamara Mason #1 File:Nosecandy.jpg|Tamara Mason #2 File:78227-6839.jpg|Tamara Mason's final exam File:TamaraMason.jpg|thumb|220x220px|Tamara's last moments as she cries for mercy File:8-5-tamara-stabbed-with-mirror-glass 528 poster.jpg|Tamara's death at the hands of Jason Voorhees. File:Manhattan glassshards.jpg|Tamara's corpse File:F138-03.jpg|A close up of Tamara's corpse Appearances Films *''Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan'' (1989) Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan Category:Bullies Category:Deceased Females Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Stabbed Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Victims Category:Deceased villains Category:Female victims Category:Female villains Category:Blondes Category:Assassination victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Evil versus evil Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Female Characters Category:Harassers Category:Killed Off-screen Category:Villains Category:Secondary antagonist Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Nude Category:Murdered females Category:Murdered characters Category:Deceased females Category:Deceased characters Category:Young